


You Complete Me

by TalysAlankil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), One-sided Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Living without his missing piece, Ventus turns to Sora for guidance.
Relationships: Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> I heard it was VenSo week, so I went and completed this fic which had been sitting in my drafts since forever. Hope you enjoy!

_"I'm the piece of Ventus that was taken away. And you're the piece Ventus needed to be whole again. So, why_ shouldn't _you and I look exactly the same?"_

* * *

Vanitas's words had stuck around inside of Ventus's mind, even now, two years after the Keyblade War. Whenever he was overwhelmed by a sense of loneliness he couldn't explain, he thought back to them. How he'd lost both of his missing pieces, and maybe that was all there was to it. His heart was healing, but maybe he was left with a scar forever.

But recently, since Aqua and Terra had started dating in the open, it was like the wound reopened completely. He was happy for them—of _course_ he was, how could he not—but suddenly that loneliness he felt was a lot less mysterious. Not that he was in love with either of his friends, but he wanted what they had, and there was this nagging feeling at the back of Ven's mind that he could never get it. Because his heart wasn't whole, and so, how could he feel something so all-encompassing without a complete heart?

And then there was an even worse question in his mind, one that wondered if maybe he didn't already feel that way. Because there had been something, back then in the Keyblade Graveyard. A tension, before the battle, and after, a rush of tenderness. But then Vanitas had faded away, and those feelings were buried with him.

He kept those feelings to himself for a while, but when they were all invited to a party on Destiny's Islands, they resurfaced once more. And so, as night fell and all of his friends gathered around a bonfire on the beach, Ven retreated to the paopu tree, feeling miserable and angry at himself for feeling miserable when he should, by all merits, be happy.

A thud alerted him that someone had joined him on the tree trunk. Tearing his gaze from the see, he was surprised to find Sora next to him. In the dark, the brown of his hair looked almost black, and the distant bonfire cast a golden glow on his eyes.

He looked almost like—well. Ven couldn't think about _him_ right now. Especially since it was just a trick of the light.

"You okay, Ven?" Sora asked, a curious pout on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't need Sora to reply to know that he wasn't fooled, though—it was plain on his face. Their hearts had been connected too long for either of them to fool the other. Frustrated, Ven looked up at the stars with a sigh. "Eh, why bother. Not really, no."

"And you can't talk to Terra and Aqua about it?"

"I—don't want to hurt them. I think I would, if I told them, even though it's not my intent."

"Wanna tell _me_?"

Ven didn't need to look at Sora to picture his innocent, yet wicked, smile. He often wondered if they had retained a connection; sometimes Sora just seemed to _know_ what he was thinking or feeling, and Ven could sometimes intuit what Sora was thinking, even though, all things considered, they hadn't spent that long around each other.

If that was the case, maybe Sora would find out eventually. And besides, maybe it _would_ help to talk to someone about it. "It's just—growing pains, I guess. We've been thrusted in these wild situations when we were teens, and before that it was just the three of us and Master Eraqus, so I never got to just be a teen. I never got to…" He lowered his eyes, the words jamming in his throat. "And now I'm an adult, kind of, and I don't even know if I have it in me to be in love with someone. Which sucks, because I see Terra and Aqua and I think _wow, I would love something like that_."

"I get what you mean," Sora said. "About not getting to grow up, I mean. Me and Riku and Kairi, we made a pact long ago, that we wouldn't let romance ever come between our friendship."

Ven turned to look at Sora, who was looking towards the beach now. "Do you regret it?"

Sora shook his head. "Well, for a time at the start of my journey, I thought me and Riku were competing over Kairi, and it felt awful, so…not really, no. They're my best friends, and that's all I need us to be. But sometimes it feels like it'd be easier to date one of them than meet somebody else I could feel as strongly for." He looked back to Ven. "But just because I don't think it's gonna be _easy_ doesn't mean I think I couldn't ever do it! Why would you say that about yourself, Ven?"

There was an intensity in Sora's eyes that forced Ven to look away. "It's like…I've lost a part of myself that I think I needed to do it."

Sora nodded, thoughtful. "You mean Vanitas?"

Hearing his name out loud made Ven sigh. "Yeah."

"I don't think merging with Vanitas would have really filled you with _love_ ," Sora pointed out with a gentle smile. "Unless—do you mean—"

Ven kept his eyes firmly on the waves below them, refusing to look at Sora again. He could feel his cheeks heating up. "Maybe?" His voice cracked in that one word. "Not like I can figure it out now."

"People do sometimes say love feels like finding your missing piece," Sora said, wistfully. "But I don't think that's true. I think it's more about finding someone who makes you stronger."

"Someone who makes you stronger…" Vanitas did love to tease him about trying to toughen him up. His words rang in his mind again.

Sora playfully nudged Ven's shoulder, pulling him from his contemplation. "So don't think you can't find someone like that again, okay? There's no reason you couldn't."

Ven turned to him again, his lips parting with sudden realization. Because there was someone else who'd given him strength—far more than Vanitas's relentless fighting, or even Terra and Aqua, or Master Eraqus's training. Someone who had helped him survive through getting his heart shattered—not once, but _twice_.

"Tell you what," Sora continued, oblivious. "Why don't we look together?"

"Sora—" Ven simply said, at a loss for words.

"Yeah?" The way Sora looked at him shifted—hopeful, maybe?

"Do you remember what Vanitas said? After our battle with him?"

"I—um—what do you mean?"

"About how you were the piece I needed to be whole again?"

Sora shuffled where he sat, and gulped visibly. "Yeah. I do."

Ven suddenly felt keenly aware of how close to him Sora was sitting—close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off of Sora's skin. "You made me stronger," he said simply. "All those years—"

"I guess I did," Sora said, looking at him like a deer in headlights. "I mean—I did. But so did you. Part of the power within me came from you, Ven."

The two stared at each other, silent, for a few still seconds. Then Ventus said, "Sora—do you think—"

"Yeah?" Sora licked his lips slowly, and Ven couldn't look away.

"I want to figure out if—" Ven didn't even know how to ask.

But perhaps he didn't need to, because Sora nodded. "Okay." There was that connection again.

So Ventus leaned forward, just as Sora reached a hand to the back of Ven's neck to pull him close. It was like they were moving as one when their lips met, and the moment they did, it felt like an answer.

When they parted, and Ven looked into Sora's eyes, there was no trace of gold. Only Sora's blue, and the stars reflecting in them. "Guess I'm not that broken after all," Ven said, breathless.

Sora grinned. "Told you so."

Ven narrowed his eyes at his sass. "You said it wouldn't be easy."

In spite of the admonishment, Sora's grin only grew larger. "Glad to be wrong about this," he said, and pulled Ventus in for another kiss.


End file.
